Because You Are My Destiny
by red-strawberrii
Summary: Like a heartbeat, you move in time with me. Like a ribbon, your love flows with mine. You are my destiny - HHFM Destiny Competition -
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Yes, I know I've been inactive for like… _aaages_; but I'm back! (for now) I've been kinda dogged with homework and tests/exams lately. Plus I'm trying to find work experience places. Yup, pretty hectic :P.

So anyways! I come back to fanfic writing and I realize there's a competition on or something! :D I've never entered one before or anything so this is a first time… but I like trying new things! Yup, couldn't help myself!

This fanfic you could say is dedicated to my friend. She's a composer and her music is like 'WOW'. The title of this fanfic is also one of the lines in a song of hers. Also **biiig** thank you to MANDA for helping me out with the summary! :)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Because You Are My Destiny**

A rose, stained pink; outstanding in a field of plain, green grass. It symbolizes the girl.

The sky, filled with white clouds; they watch over the beautiful rose. It symbolizes the boy.

Combined, they create their own tale of destiny.

* * *

**A/N:** HAHA! You should've guessed this would be short! Only a prologue, couldn't help myself from writing it! I know there's a deadline for this, so I kinda HAVE to update soon. So yeah! Keep your eyes out for it! ;)

&. strawberrii


	2. Her Rose

**Because You Are My Destiny**

_~*~ The bud that endures the most hardships will bloom to be the most beautiful of them all, even if it takes time.~*~_

Brown orbs gazed out of a window at the garden outside. All flowers seemed to be blooming. Colors splattered everywhere on the fields of perfectly cut green grass. Not a single flower seemed to be left behind; the garden was bursting with color and brightness. However, there _was_ one bud…

Dragging her eyes away from the vibrant sight past the layer of glass, Hinamori looked across the room. It sat in the corner all by itself, a tiny pot with just a single rosebud in it, a sealed envelope by its side. She had had the bud for so long that she was amazed that it hadn't wilted while it was still closed; while it hadn't blossomed yet. It was an unusual rosebud. Everyday Hinamori would shower it with care as well as water. She gave it plenty of sunlight and whenever it was raining outside, she would carry the pot carefully out into the rain.

But the stubborn flower didn't seem to appreciate the effort at all.

Hinamori glided across the room towards the pot with the rose. She knelt down and picked up the envelope next to it. It was obvious that the envelope had never been opened before; it was perfectly sealed and it didn't have a single crinkle. The Fuku-Taichou hugged the envelope close and whispered softly:

"Obaa-chan…"

Her eyes closed slowly as she recalled the first moment the rose had come to her possession.

**.X.**

_A young girl with dark hair and equally dark eyes gazed up at the ceiling from the bed where she was lying. It was already way past her bedtime, but the girl couldn't sleep. She stared into the empty expanse of her ceiling for quite a bit of time and was suddenly brought back to the real world when she heard a knock on the door. Bouncing out of bed energetically, pigtails flying in the air, a young Hinamori skipped to the door and flung it open._

_She blinked innocently in shock and confusion._

"_Obaa-chan?"_

_The elderly woman smiled a crinkled smile and asked if she was disrupting anything. Hinamori shook her head vigorously and quickly gestured for the woman to come in. The woman walked in slowly and took a seat on Hinamori's bed, placing a straw basket that she had brought on the ground. Whatever was in the basket was unidentifiable, because a red and white checkered clothe covered it. The young girl stared at the basket with an immense amount of curiosity which wouldn't be sated until she knew what was in there for certain. The elderly woman grinned._

"_Dear child, should you not be sound asleep?"_

"_Obaa-chan, doesn't that include you as well though?"_

_A soft chuckle echoed around the tiny bedroom. _

"_I suppose so…"_

_The two of them sat in a long silence. Though the quiet that spread over the two of them seemed out of place and unusual, neither one of them felt that the moment was awkward. It was as if the two of them were silently acknowledging each other's presence. The moment stretched for longer and longer._

"_Anou ne, why are you here Obaa-chan?"_

_Another smile spread across the woman's face._

"_Momo-chan, you are like a second grandchild to me. Is it so wrong to visit you and spend some alone time with you? It's so rare I get a chance to talk to you without Toshiro around."_

_Hinamori nodded; that was true. The elderly woman took in a deep breath and looked at Hinamori with eyes that spoke of sadness; the girl didn't understand. _

"_Momo-chan. You are reaching a time where you're making a big turn in your life. Soon you will know what you want in your future; in fact you already do, you want to be a shinigami. But I feel so unprepared to let you go."_

_A single tear fell from the woman's eye. Hinamori lifted a pale hand and wiped the tear away gently. Hinamori felt her own lip tremble as she struggled to keep her own emotions under control. The older woman held Hinamori's hands in hers tightly._

"_When you leave my hands, I feel like I've released the most beautiful butterfly to explore the world; I know that I've done a good and right thing, but I wish I could fly with you."_

_The young girl started to shake, but she refused to let the tears fall down. She knew this moment had to come; that she would enter a completely different and surreal world. Now though, she began to doubt; maybe she wasn't ready yet._

"_However, if I can't fly with you… someone else can."_

_The woman reached down for the basket and picked it up from the ground. She set it down on her lap gently and removed the cloth in a single swift movement. In the basket sat a single pot made from the finest clay, but that wasn't what caught Hinamori's attention. A single stem stuck out from the soil in the pot and ended with lone bulb. The elderly woman allowed herself a moment to smile._

"_You know how easily I believe magical stories. I was walking back with the groceries when I passed a man who was determined to sell this single rosebud. He claimed that the rosebud would only bloom when the owner finds and realizes who the one he or she is destined to be with is. I bought it instantly."_

_Taking the pot and the rosebud out of the basket with utmost care, the elderly lady handed it over to Hinamori. Hinamori studied it carefully; it looked like any other rosebud in anyone's garden. She didn't voice her opinion though, and took the rosebud with a choked sob. From her pockets, the woman produced a white envelope and handed it to Hinamori. She leaned in closer and whispered in Hinamori's ear softly, even though there wouldn't be anyone around to overhear in any case._

"_Open it only when the rose blooms."_

_And then she left._

**.X_._**

Hinamori opened her eyes and carefully studied the rosebud yet again. It hadn't died after all the years of trial. With that, the Fuku-Taichou knew one thing was for certain:

The rose was definitely not ordinary.

* * *

**A/N:** HAH ! So much for updating soon because there's a deadline! I was going to update this two days ago but then... ah it's a long story. Involves my computer deleting the whole document though; that probably says something :P

Yes, well... I updated. I DEFINITELY changed it from what the original was. I don't know, maybe one day I'll post up the original if it ever resurfaces somewhere as some extra material~ xD

&. strawberrii


	3. His Clouds

**Because You Are My Destiny**

_~*~ As far away as they seem, clouds are always there to watch over you~*~_

_Sparkling, emerald eyes closed from complete boredom. The young prodigy looked around the room slowly. Everyone was bent over their tests, concentrating much too hard to notice anything happening in the surroundings. The teacher noticed the bored child and gave him a small nod. Standing up, his chair scraping across the ground as it moved back, Hitsugaya made his way to the front of the room and handed his test in. Without a word, the young boy left the classroom while everyone else looked up for one second in admiration and a hint of jealousy._

_Alone and with nothing to do, Hitsugaya found himself walking towards the training area. However, the prodigy didn't go there to train; instead, he found a large tree and sat down in its shadow, leaning on the trunk for support. He closed his eyes and let the world around him fade away into a see of black. After a while, the bell rang and everyone departed their classrooms for lunch. Rushing footsteps approached the half-sleeping boy but he was too lost in another world to notice. A large, yet beautiful image of dragon made of ice flashed through his mind. Hitsugaya's eyes shot open in surprise._

"_Shiro-chan, is something wrong?"_

_Hinamori looked at the now fully awake boy with a mix of concern and curiosity. Hitsugaya shook his head quickly and stood up. Unconvinced, Hinamori continued to ask Hitsugaya if he was okay when she suddenly reached a conclusion. She clicked her fingers in realization._

"_Ah! You had a nightmare! Who knew even Shiro-chan had nightmares?"_

_The young prodigy scowled._

"_I did not. And stop calling me Shiro-chan!"_

_The young girl stuck her tongue out._

"_I'll call you properly by your first name only after you discover your zanpakutou!"_

"_Fine!"_

_Hinamori grinned; the little prodigy was still little at heart, despite how wise he may seem in may other areas. Because of his high academic achievements and the rumors spreading about a pre-graduation invitation, Hinamori it wouldn't belong until Hitsugaya would fulfill the condition._

"_Anyways, my teacher said that she'll teach me some new kido! I'll see you later Shiro-chan!"_

_Before Hitsugaya could complain yet again about the childish nickname, Hinamori was already far, far away and laughing quietly to herself. The boy shook his head in disbelief but couldn't help but let a smile spread across his face. About to sit back down, Hitsugaya suddenly felt a chill travel down his spine. The world before him started to spin and within moments, he was in a wintery wonderland with the same ice dragon before him. The prodigy was in shock._

"_W- Who are you?!"_

_In a deep, rumbling, majestic voice, the dragon answered._

"_I am Hyourinmaru, the strongest zanpakutou in the ice and water elemental family. I have the abilities to freeze all who stand in my way and alter the weather in anyway I please. Are you the one who will wield me as your zanpakutou?"_

_Swallowing all his fears, Hitsugaya gave a quick nod before replying with a 'yes' that sounded pitifully weak next to the dragon's commanding voice. The dragon looked at Hitsugaya with a critical eye before letting a glint of approval shine in them. The imposing voice spoke again:_

"_In a single sentence, I want you to tell me why I should let you acquire my powerful abilities."_

_Hitsugaya didn't hesitate; if this was Hyourinmaru's test then he would need to be honest. If he failed it, then Hyourinmaru would obviously not be his zanpakutou. The boy took a deep breath._

"_I need to borrow your power… because there is someone I want to protect."_

_It didn't take long for Hyourinmaru to make his decision. As if impressed by the youngster's determination, the ice drgaon flew up high above the child before suddenly shattering, revealing a zanpakutou with a cross-guard in the shape of a four-pointed star. The icy environment disappeared the second Hitsugaya held the sword in his hand. Familiar rushing footsteps came within hearing but the boy couldn't look away from the zanpakutou in his hand_

"_That was amazing!"_

_Dragging eyes away from Hyourinmaru, Hitsugaya saw Hinamori before him smiling and breathless. He looked back down at his own hand and smiled as well. Hinamori gave him a big hug that caught Hitsugaya by surprise. Releasing him, the young girl took a minute to catch her breath before exclaiming again:_

"_That was __**amazing**__, Shiro--… I mean, Hitsugaya-kun!" _

_Hitsugaya blinked in surprise; Hinamori actually meant it when she said she would stop calling him Shiro-chan. He plonked back down against the tree and Hinamori gladly sat next to him, enjoying the shade. After explaining that the kido teacher was sick and therefore absent today, Hinamori started asking all sorts of questions about Hyourinmaru._

"_So, what techniques does it have?"_

_The young boy went back through his memories, trying to remember what Hyourinmaru had said._

"_Something about, strongest ice and water zanpakutou. Apparently it can also control the weather. I guess that means it could make it rain…"_

"_That is so incredible! No wonder everyone says you're a tensai; you ace all of your tests and you get one of the most powerful zanpakutous ever!"_

_Hitsugaya looked away modestly. _

"_It's nothing…"_

**.X.**

"Matsumoto!"

The Fuku-Taichou quickly hid all her sake and stumbled out of her room to meet her Taichou in the office.

"Yes?"

"Do we have anything else we need to stamp while I have the stamp out?"

The strawberry-blonde racked her brain.

"Ah! Yes we do! There's some random document that needs the stamp of every division. Right now, it's only missing ours and another division's. I guess we just have to pass it on when we're done."

Shuffling through the papers on her desk, Matsumoto pulled it out of the pile and gave it to Hitsugaya proudly. The Taichou quickly stamped it and looked at the list of stamps. There was a large gap between the Foruth Division's stamp and the Sixth Division's stamp. Hitsugaya walked to the door.

"I'm going to the Fifth Division to get the last stamp. Don't get drunk while I'm gone."

* * *

**A/N: **Well, my computer's random act of deleting my original document left me with no choice but to rewrite and update later. From a misunderstanding about the date this fic was due, the fanfic isn't in the Destiny Competition anymore. Originally planning to update like crazy to get this in by the due date I thought it was, I can now relax. But...

I'm still gonna update like mad because I feel like it! :D Next chapter should be up soon!

&. strawberrii


	4. Their Destiny

**Because You Are My Destiny**

_~*~ The empty spaces in your heart were made so another persons love could fill them ~*~_

"Hitsugaya-kun?!"

"It's Taichou."

Hinamori was startled out of her reverie by the unexpected visit. Hitsugaya held the document in his hand and explained the need for a stamp. The Fuku-Taichou nodded, taking the document and making her way quickly to the Fifth Division's office. With a soft _thud _the intricate shape of the Fifth Division's stamp appeared on the paper alongside many other beautiful stamps. Rushing back to the room where Hitsugaya was waiting, Hinamori notice her childhood friend was being fascinated by something in the corner of the room.

It didn't take her long to notice what it was.

"Hitsugaya-kun! What are you doing?"

The Taichou had knelt down next to a rosebud that refused to bloom. A perfectly white envelope lay next to it. He picked it up, flipped it over and was about to open it. Hinamori rushed forward and snatched the envelope away. Hitsugaya frowned.

"What is it?"

"You can't open it!"

"What is it that makes it so special? What does it say?"

"I… um… I don't know."

The prodigy's frown deepened. Then he asked one more question.

"Have _you _ever opened it?"

Hinamori shook her head. No wonder the envelope was in such perfect condition; it hadn't even been opened before. Hitsugaya turned his eyes towards a nearby window, noticing the healthy sunlight that was streaming in. He picked the rose up off of the ground and carried it outside with Hinamori following, envelope clutched tightly in her hand. Hitsugaya stared at the rosebud, perplexed.

"I wonder why it hasn't bloomed."

Hinamori sighed in agreement; would she ever find the one she was destined to be with? With Hinamori suddenly strangely distracted, the Taichou snatched the envelope from her hands with a single smooth movement. Hitsugaya waved it in the air.

"So why can't I open this?"

"Because the rose hasn't bloomed yet."

As quickly but with as much detail as she could, Hinamori summarized the story Obaa-chan had told her and how the rose would only blossom when she came to realize who the one she was destined to be with was. The Taichou raised an eyebrow before pulling Hyourinmaru out from its sheath.

"Maybe you just haven't watered it enough."

"Hey-! What are you doing?!"

Unlike the normal situations when Hitsugaya would release Hyourinmaru's shikai, this was a moment for calm and non-destructive motives. With the chain with the crescent moon appearing off the end and moisture suddenly appearing with the air, Hinamori was lost as to what the Taichou was planning to do. Hitsugaya pointed the blade at the sky and a large rain cloud slowly began to appear. Hinamori looked up in awe.

"It's… raining."

A few drops fell at first, but then more and more until the poor little rose was drenched. Hyourinmaru was a zanpakutou that could control the weather, so making it rain wasn't the part that surprised Hinamori.

It was the fact that the petals were finally opening; the rose was blooming.

Hitsugaya's cloud continued to shower the rose until it was fully opened. Unlike all the other roses in the garden which were all one color for the whole flower, this rose combined all different shades of pink. The outside was a dark pink color that almost looked red while the center of the rose was a delicate baby pink. Hyourinmaru's shikai disappeared as did the cloud.

"Now can I open the envelope?"

The Taichou unsealed the envelope carefully, taking care not to rip it. Hinamori, finally shaking away all the shock she had felt rushed up to Hitsugaya to read the message as well; after all, it **was** given to her. The message inside was folded in half. Hitsugaya took the sheet out and unfolded it. It read:

_Toshiro, look after her or else I will never forgive you!_

Obaa-chan knew all along.

The two of them stared at each other for a long moment, neither of them making a single movement. Within themselves, they always knew that they were linked. It was only now did they figure out their connection was more than 'childhood friends'. They closed the distance between them, letting the rest of the world fade in the background.

It didn't take a genius to see that the two of them were meant to be together. Something bound them, something profound. They had never been able to put a name to it, but now they could Their kiss ended just long enough for four whispered words.

"_You are my** Destiny"**_

* * *

**A/N: **And that is how strawberrii's (would-be) entry in the Destiny Competition ends. Thank you to everyone who has read and supported this story!

&. strawberrii


End file.
